Fairytale
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: The Overlord is defeated. But the ninja's peace will not last long. better than this summary sounds. JayxNya ColexOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-o, I'm writing another story, but I promise you this, the chapters are going to be long! R&R! XD**

_You may think that once the Overlord is defeated, everthing should be at peace. But that is a big no. There is a new evil that is bigger than any evil the ninja have ever faced._

**This is just the beginning, so hold on tight! R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Be prepared to read! XD**

_(Kai POV)_

"Soup's ready everyone!" Cole shouted from the the kitchen. Shoot! Cole is cooking! I hide under my blanket so I wouldn't have to eat. But then I smelt a good smell. It smelt like chocoalate chip pancakes.I mean ones that weren't burned! I sprinted into the kitchen to see why it smelt so good. And I saw chocolate chip pancakes, toast, hash browns, eggs, oatmeal, and a bunch of other food that was to destroyed. At the end of the table stood Cole. "So what 'ya think Kai?" Cole smirked. "Isn't my food good? Try it, and tell me what you think." Cole teased. Then Zane, Jay, and Lloyd came walking in. "Woah Cole, did you cook this?" Lloyd exclaimed. "Maybe this a dream. Cole _can't_ cook." Jay said rubbing his eyes. "Well then I guess we can say Cole has acomplished his goal to cook good." Zane said smelling a piece of toast. Then Nya walked out of the kitchen. "Actualy I made try Cole." Nya said. "Ha! Cole didn't cook! I knew it!" I said happily. "I'll get back at you Nya!" Cole said while frowning. We all just laughed and ate the breakfast.

_After Breakfast..._

_(Nya POV)_

I felt like I shoud go on a walk since no one in life seems to apriceate nature anymore. As I walked into the park, I saw a teenage boy. Alone. Sitting on a bench. Staring at a couple by the lake. I felt bad so I walked over to him. "Hi." I said softly to him. "Hello." he said back, "Do you by chance know where someone could live for a while?" "Yes I do. Come with me." I said. I know this might be not one of the smartest things I've done, letting some random person onto the bounty, but I wanted to help a person in need. Once I got to the bounty, I lead him on board. "Woah,you live with the ninja?" he asked surprised. "Uh, yeah. I'm Nya Kai's sister. I told him. "Awesome!" he said. "Who are you?" I asked him. "I'm Grant Woodson." he said. "Alright then let's meet the others." Once we got to the middle of the deck, I saw Cole eating cake next to the mast. "Guys! We have a visiter! Come meet him on the deck!" I yelled out. All of the guys came rushing out onto the deck. Along with Sensei, Garmadon, Misako, , and the falcon. Then they all introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Cole the black ninja of earth, and I'm 18 years old."

"Hello. I am Zane the white ninja of ice and I am 19 years old."

"I'm Kai, and that is my sister, Do not even think about hitting on her. And I'm the red ninja of fire and I'm 17."

"Hi I'm Jay the blue ninja of lightning, and I'm 17."

"Hello, I'm Sensei Wu, and this is Garmadon, Misako, Dr. Julien, and zane's falcon."

"As you have met me, I'm Nya the purple ninja of wind, I am 16."

"Well hello to you all, and I'm Grant Woodson and I'm 17."

"Hey, it just occured to me that lloyd isn't here." Kai said. "I'll go find him. While you guys stay up here, while I'm gone, make friends with Grant." I said and went below deck to get Lloyd. When I found him, he was meditating on his bed. "Lloyd come meet a new person on the bounty." I said. I must have startled him, and he screamed like a little girl, then stood up and blushed. "Oh, hi Nya." he said quietly. "Lloyd, what was that?" I asked. "Let's just say, is you let anyone know about this, I'll run away and never come back. And I'll bring jay with me." Lloyd threatened. "Jeez, I'm not gonna tell anyone, ok?" I said. "Good!" he said all cheerful again. Then we made our way back up on the deck.

_(Grant POV)_

"So you guys are the ninja, life must be great." I said.

"Not really since we always have to fight evil, and at every second of the day we could be amboshed and killled." Kai said growly. Man what's wrong with him?

"Kai, give him room, he doesn't live with us, he just got here, I don't think he knows about our lives like that." Cole said to him.

Then Nya walked back up with a blonde haired kid with a green ninja suit on.

"Oh is he, your bofriend?" I asked jokingly.

"What?! No, we are just friends!" Nya said.

"Just joking." I said.

"Hi, I'm Lloyd the green ninja of all elements, and I'm 10." he said.

My eyes got wide. 10! He looks way older than that.

"Well actrally I inhaled a special tea that turned me older, so I am 17 now." he said.  
"Um, ok." I said. that seems kinda hard to believe, but then again, they are ninja, lots of weird things must happened to them. After I met them all, their Sensei showed me around, and then the one named Zane cooked a very good dinner. Once i walked into the room where the guys slept, I layed down on a cot next to Lloyd. "Good night everyone!" Jay said and then went to sleep. "Night!" I said back, and went to sleep.

_(? POV)_

I looked at my watch. It read 2:00 a.m. I crept into the ninja's control room and wrote a is what it said:

_I am back, and am longing to have your precious girl Nya. You have been warned._

_Sincirly, Rob-Rert_

**How'd you all like it? trust me, the rest of the chapters will be like this too. R&R! Bye! :)**


End file.
